


I’ll Pay My Dues

by lyonessheart



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Not Epilogue Compliant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-03
Updated: 2015-09-03
Packaged: 2018-04-18 19:24:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4717640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lyonessheart/pseuds/lyonessheart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Every child knows if you have a debt you pay it back, it is as easy as that. But of course Potter has to be difficult about it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I’ll Pay My Dues

It pulled at him, hooked right into his magical core, tugging and reminding him constantly of what his duty was. It drove him mad, and he could not imagine living with this kind of feeling for much longer. Before long madness would take its hold on him. How anyone could withstand the incessant draw was beyond his imagination.  
  
  
And to think that Severus Snape withstood the pull for eleven years before he could begin to slake the magic’s desire, his respect for the man--and his understanding for the manner in which he lived his life--grew by the minute. These magical shackles would not rest for a minute until their purpose was fulfilled. It was just his luck that he was honour bound to the one wizard who didn’t want anything to do with him. The one person who probably didn’t even understand what agony he was inflicting, and he was not yet desperate enough to reveal what he was going through by now. But he’d cave, he’d beg soon, and he’d hate the man that he owed his life to for every single moment of his penance, for penance was what he must offer, since he had been rescued from a fiery death and the depths of Azkaban.  
  
  
He knew what had happened the moment he lay gasping for breath outside of the burning room, outside of the hell that his friend had unknowingly unleashed and had paid dearly for. The scream cut short will ring in his ears for months to come, if not for years. His saviour, and wasn’t that irony in itself, got up and left him, lying on the floor as if he was a piece of trash, unimportant now that his duty was done. He had staggered to his feet, pushed by invisible forces to follow the man that had just saved his life, because without his return he would have been dead just like Crabbe. He followed and watched and in the end he found his parents, already knowing that his bones were humming with the need to pay back his debt, but not yet sure what the magic truly demanded of him.  
  
  
He returned to Malfoy Manor intent on researching the debt that he had bound to him and how to resolve it when the summons to the trials came. He saw Harry Potter again when he was put on trial. When the people clamoured for his death, and they would have gotten it--would have condemned him to rot in Azkaban for life, short as it would be with him young and pretty, thrown to a bunch of savage men with no outlet for their desires--if not for his mother who had looked at Potter with imploring eyes. A shudder had gone through the saviour then and he had nodded, before getting up and telling the Wizengamot all about the role that Draco had played albeit unknowingly in the defeat of Voldemort. In the end he had gotten off lightly with a parole of one year, to be served during the eight year. His mother had hugged him hard in the courtroom, and the buzz had settled into his bones. Humming like a swarm of bees, and he had almost buckled with the need to go over to Potter and beg him for a task to set him free. He hadn’t known, at that moment, why the draw was so strong, and had held onto his mother until Potter had left.  
  
  
Back at home he had researched on the magic of life-debts. The two debts layered on top of one another would drive him spare, or so it seemed at least. But he thought back on Greyback’s promise to use him until his body would not be recognizable, even to his own mother, should he end up in Azkaban - Draco felt this was by far preferable. Potter had ignored his owl in which Draco had asked to meet him in person, instead opting to send his hawthorn wand back via owl and a short note saying that Potter would see him in September and not to get in trouble until then. It had rankled, but on the other hand he had felt a spark of happiness at being trusted to stay out of trouble at least over summer. And so he had researched which means he could use to satisfy the magic pulling at his core. There were quite a few and, thank Merlin, they didn’t require that he save Potter's life twice. Draco doubted that he would be able to work as an Auror, and even then who said that Potter wouldn’t save him again and then were would they be.  
  
  
He was in contact with Pansy and Blaise as well; both of whom would not be returning to Hogwarts. Pansy had been whisked off by her mother to the continent, due to be married to some older wizard who needed a son to replace the one killed by Voldemort. Even though he would miss his friend, she sounded quite content with her lot in life, and he could not begrudge her the simple pleasure of being well cared for. For a witch of her standing a marriage out of love was rare and the man she had been promised to was kind enough from her recountings; he was forty, his son killed at the age of seventeen a punishment to the father for refusing to follow Voldemort, the wife had passed early in the boy’s childhood. She would be alright his friend.  
  
  
Blaise had chosen to finish his education at Durmstrang, he had said something about staying out of the line of fire, and Draco wasn’t entirely sure what he meant, but the fact was that he would be returning alone for the eight year. No other Slytherin to keep him sane and a double life-debt tugging at his magical core. This year was going to be fun.  
  
  
Before he knew it September was upon him, he had collected everything that Professor McGonagall had listed. It wasn’t much apart from a request for dress robes since she planned on holding a ball during the Winter Holidays that would be mandatory for the eighth years. He arrived at the platform earlier than most students and tried to be as inconspicuous as possible, he didn’t want to be causing trouble already. Settling in with a book he hoped to go unnoticed for the duration of the travel. Of course his hopes were dashed when the door to his compartment was opened unceremoniously and the golden trio stepped in.  
  
  
“Harry, here the compartment is empty.” Granger called out and Draco was forced to call notice to himself.  
  
  
“I know I am not important to the heros of the war, but I wouldn’t call myself nothing,” he stated and shut his book. “If you want the compartment I’ll be on my way.” He got up and made a move to leave when he felt a hand on his arm. His insides tingled and he felt a powerful draw to the person touching him. So it would be like this then? The urge to search out Potter and help him would only continue to grow, that much he knew from the books.  
  
  
“Don’t bother Malfoy. We will find another place, Neville and Luna saved us a seat. Stay here.” And Potter was gone, his tone so placid as if Draco was of no interest at all to him. And it rankled deeply, but he knew he had to bide his time. If he pushed Potter too fast he might end up hexed and then where would he be. He continued to ponder his situation for the duration of the journey. Getting into the school robes for the last time on the train made him nostalgic and he felt a deep gratitude at being allowed to experience this along with his yearmates as a free individual. Being granted freedom was a precious gift and his determination to pay Potter back only grew with every passing moment.  
  
  
The Great Hall was decorated brightly, and all of the returning eight years saw at the first moment that an additional table had been added. it was positioned off to the side as an extension of the teachers table. Only a painful few chairs where at the table and Draco felt his stomach clench, his eyes searched for familiar faces and he realized, with a sinking feeling, that he was truly alone. No one looked at him with overmuch friendliness, but he squared his shoulders and sat down. He was a Malfoy and he would get through this, and he would pay his debt. Dinner was a painful affair for him, the food a flavour akin to cardboard.  
  
  
Professor McGonagall stressed the fact that they all were here as free men and women and that fighting was not going to be tolerated. But how much good was that going to be for him? He kept stealing glimpses of Potter only to see a stoic face. Potter didn’t joke, he kept eating quietly and got up as soon as the Professor indicated that they should follow her. Draco was compelled to follow him as if pulled by invisible strings.  
  
  
The new quarters for the eighth year class were situated on the ground floor. The teachers had decided to settle the students in the former guest quarters. Since the students all were of age they received individual rooms, Draco was impressed but at the same time he knew that nobody would have volunteered to room with him anyway, so maybe it was a concession. Draco chose his room quietly, the one situated furthest away, it was coincidence that Potter chose the room next to his.There were only six guys left in their little group, consisting of Potter, Weasley, Longbottom, Boot and Corner and of course himself. The NEWTS also could be taken via owl course in this year and many of their year mates had opted to follow this course of action, but for Draco it hadn’t been an option, given that the pull and urge to help Potter increased with every moment that he spent in his vicinity. As he lay in his bed he kept thinking about how to approach Potter in order to get rid of the urge to help. He drifted off into a fitful sleep.  
  
  
Draco had never been one for patience but he knew that he needed to take his time until he approached Potter, and so he waited. He stayed close to Potter, but didn’t push himself into the line of sight. Waiting to see if perhaps a chance to fulfill his debt arose. The first few days he was met with hostile stares, but he kept to himself, didn’t rise to any of the little jibes of Corner and Boot, who lost the drive to tease him quickly, once Weasley had stated, in their little common room, that they should “grow the fuck up”. Draco had been surprised, but Potter had not even indicated that he had heard anything. When Draco thought about it, most of the time Potter didn’t seem to be all there. He went to his classes, paid attention but never really engaged in the discussions. Granger and Weasley always hovered at his side but never pushed him to talk.  
  
  
The pull continued to grow and Draco wondered how long he could wait, but then one day when Potter struggled with the potions essay that Slughorn had assigned he found himself blurting out. “Say, Potter, I see that your Potions skills are still severely lacking. I still owe you something for saving my life and can help you out there. What do you say?”  
  
Potter just looked at him. Shaking his head before he replied. “You don't owe me anything. All I am asking of you is to leave me alone. Can you do that for me, Malfoy?”  
  
Draco felt as if had gotten punched in the gut but he nodded tightly and got up. Potter had made it clear that he didn't want anything to do with him. He had thought that he had gotten used to the rejection but in the end, it still hurt. He withdrew even further into himself and continued to work on the essay in his own room. He would try again another day. He had to find something to do for Potter otherwise he would go mad for sure.  
  
He had given up staying always in his room, the prolonged isolation and silence had made him twitchy and so he had found a secluded corner in the common room where he could at least have the sounds of his classmates around him, even if they ignored him. It was a testament on how much people didn't pay attention to his silent form when he became witness to a conversation between Potter and Granger.  
  
“I don't know why he cares all of a sudden. I mean my Potions grade has always been atrocious and he has never given a damn about it. I just want to be left alone and not have to question his motives again and again.”  
  
“Harry are you sure that he has a motive?” Granger asked quietly  
  
“We are talking about Malfoy, he always has a motive. Maybe he has gotten it into his head that he has to pay me back for saving him, or what is more likely he is hoping to get on my good side and I am just not there yet. ”  
  
Draco sat in his chair for a long time following Potter and Granger’s conversation. He kept telling himself that his eyes were irritated because of the fire that was burning in the common room. There surely was no other explanation for the irritating wetness on his cheeks. But Draco took to heart what he had heard and continued to be invisible as well as he could. He studied hard, never spoke unless he was spoken to and silently endured the nagging pull inside of him. And if he found himself standing on top of the Astronomy tower during many nights wondering why life was so bleak now, well it wasn't as if anybody cared.  
When the teachers asked for partnerships in the classes that Potter was atrocious in and in which Draco excelled, he always offered, but he didn't look Potter in the eye anymore and he didn't try to state that he owed him something. Mostly the Professors were relieved and simply went along with his request, and it improved Potter’s grade significantly. The pull was throbbing steadily but when Draco continued to help Harry silently, it went at least a little silent. He was aware of the puzzled looks he received from Potter, but Draco had learned his lesson. They continued in this manner until the midterms arrived and then Potter couldn't take it anymore.  
  
He cornered Draco after class one day.  
  
“What are you playing at, Malfoy?” Potter’s green eyes studied him wearily.  
“I am not playing at anything.” Draco replied quietly. “I am doing as you asked of me. I am minding my own business and am trying to help you in classes that require assistance without getting on your nerves.”  
  
“This is so weird.” Potter shook his head. “Why can't you just leave me alone?”  
“I thought I was.” Draco knew his voice sounded flat. ”I don't talk to you outside of classes. I am not in your face at mealtimes, I am not requiring any of your attention and I am not plotting anything.” his eyes flashed. “You made very clear that the only reason I can try to do something is that I plan something. You have pushed everything I have offered in alleviation of the life debt aside as a part of a nefarious plan. So I am trying to make this bearable for me the only way I can, by doing as you asked of me.” his mouth snapped shut and he turned around. But of course Potter wasn't done with him.  
  
“What do you mean make this bearable?” Potter looked at him questioningly. “You don't sleep well do you?”  
  
The question was so random that Draco spluttered for a bit.”What do you care if I sleep well. You made clear that my well being is none of your concern.”  
  
“Malfoy.” Potter sounded weary, but Draco was done with being meek and quiet.  
  
“The debt makes me go insane, because you won't allow me to ease it. I have researched it and there is only so much I can do, yes I can save your life, but given that we are at Hogwarts, and that you killed the madman that was trying to off you I am pretty sure that this is not an option. I can help you significantly improve your chances in life. Well you made clear that me helping you in any subject is not something you welcome, and merely tolerate. The only thing that is left in the frame of acceptable things to alleviate a life debt is if you accept me as a sexslave for yourself for a defined time, and your Gryffindor morals are obviously to delicate to do what needs to be done.”  
  
“What?!” Potter was doing a reasonable impression of a goldfish as he looked at Draco but there was something underneath that scandalized expression that gave Draco pause.  
  
“Wait a minute,” a slow smirk stole over his face. “Are you actually turned on by the idea?”  
  
Potter tried to deny it, but when Draco pressed his heel against Potter's crotch he found an unmistakable hardness there, and Potter moaned, while pushing Draco's hand away.  
  
“I will not take advantage of you like this.” Potter straightened his tie and made to turn away, but he had not counted on Draco growing desperate.  
  
“You would deny me this outlet as well?” His voice sounded resigned. The flash of former self assuredness gone as quick as it had flared up. “Do you want to know what the debt is actually doing to me, before you condemn me to a life of hoping that one day I can save your life?”  
  
Potter stilled at something in Draco's voice.  
  
“I can't sleep, I can't eat cause it is thrumming inside of me always, only muted a little when I help you in one class or another. I am going slowly insane, and all the while I try to stay out of your way, to not disturb you, because that is the one thing you asked of me. You asked me not to burden you with my presence any more than necessary. So I am begging you Potter, reconsider the last option before you refuse. Because I am not sure how much longer I can take this.”  
  
Draco didn't wait for Potter's answer. He left the corridor without another look back. He knew that his desperation had come through more than he ever wanted. But he was rapidly approaching his breaking point. He didn't stay in the common room that night either. He stayed in the library as long as he could, and prayed to whatever deity was listening that Potter gave in to his baser instinct and give Draco an outlet for this pressure.  
  
The next morning found him tired but a little more hopeful than he had been for the last few weeks. Potter kept throwing him furtive looks and there was something about the way that he shifted in his seat. Draco was hopeful that there was some interest in his offer. He was put out of his misery when they both had a free period and Draco found himself pulled into an empty classroom.  
  
“Potter.” He addressed the other man striving for nonchalance but sounding stressed to his own ears, the last weeks had taken their toll . Green eyes focused on him and he felt strangely naked under that intense gaze. He swallowed dryly.  
  
“If we are going to do this, you will call me Harry.” Potter stated quietly.  
  
“If?” Draco didn't dare to push, ashamed already for having fallen apart yesterday. Basically begging Harry to agree to using him for sexual pleasure until the pull had eased up. He could only count on Harry wanting to put him out of his misery.  
“I am only considering this, because I can see how hard this is on you.” Potter stated quietly. “I have observed your behaviour for the last few weeks, and you really only tried to help me.”  
  
Draco felt his face grow hot and his fists clenched at his side.  
  
“Draco, look at me.” Potter said gently. “I am sorry if I made it harder than it has to be, that was not my intention.” He sighed. “But I really didn't know how to deal with you being all intense all of a sudden. We have never been friends and it was too much, everything was too much.” He sounds weary and Draco wonders for a split second if they are still talking about the debt or if something else is taking place. But then Potter straightens his shoulders and looks Draco straight in the eye.  
  
“What do you need to do, what do you need me to do?”  
  
And Merlin, it was so logical when he had read it but saying it out loud? Draco thought he would combust spontaneously, but then he realized that the pull had been almost bearable while he had been here with Potter. He took all of his Malfoy pride together and said.  
  
“As I said. I will need to do something for you. You have to understand that the rules concerning lifedebts are archaic. An eye for an eye or giving something that is considered a great personal sacrifice. Therefore using someone who owes you something for sexual pleasure is considered payment enough, especially if it happens with such complicated power dynamics as between us.”  
  
“What on earth?”  
  
The sneer was on his face before he could control it. “Potter that would be more convincing, if you hadn't sported a hard on the moment that I offered to go down on my knees for you. You always wanted to take me down a peg, and now you can do it. So spare me the embarrassment of pretending that you aren't going to enjoy that.”  
  
“So you are offering to suck my cock.” Potter stated, and there was something strange about his voice but Draco couldn't quite pinpoint the emotion.  
  
“Yes, I'll suck your cock. I'll even do it more than once.” Draco bit out.  
  
“How do you want to do that? And do we need to agree on a number of times?” Potter's cheeks were glowing red. And even though Draco would have rather kissed a flobberworm than admit it out loud, the sight sent a thrill of excitement though his body.  
  
“Harry.” Draco felt exhausted all of a sudden. “I don't know when the debt is going to be done. I would suggest doing this for at least a month. If I am not free of the debt by then we can extend my time of service. I would like it if we can keep this between us though. I mean we do have private rooms, so maybe we can make the most of them.”  
  
“Ok. I still think this is a horrifying thing, but if you are sure that there is no other way to free you of this debt.” Potter trailed off.  
  
“There isn't,” Draco hurried to assure him.  
  
“Ok then.” Potter left, but Draco had seen the outline of his prick straining against his trousers. Potter was turned on by the idea, even though he wouldn't say it out loud.  
  
Nightfall couldn't come soon enough for Draco. He had never been as nervous before, all he knew about the thing that he would be doing to Potter was what he had read up on. Well and what he had practiced at home in case it would come to this. But who knew if cucumbers and carrots were an adequate preparation for a true blowjob.  
  
If only Potter had not made this into such a complicated mess. Now Draco had no other choice and while he resented the way that this situation had come about, he couldn’t help but feel excited. He hoped that he would do well by Potter.  
  
And then the evening was there. Draco had taken a shower and brushed his teeth. Potter had told him to come to his room right after curfew , and Draco felt comfortable in his grey silk pyjamas. Nobody checked on the eight years after curfew. And Potter had promised that his friends would not pop in to check up on him. He said something about nightmares and Draco understood better than he thought. Most nights found him awake and scared, still smelling smoke, grasping for a hand that would never again be there.  
  
Still he was hesitant, but Malfoys were not known to quit or shy away from a debt or challenge. It was only a blowjob. Potter was probably as inexperienced as he was, unless he had allowed the Weaselette to blow him, but somehow Draco doubted that. He made his way into the other man’s room, his hands clammy and his breath was shallow. Before he slipped in he took another deep breath. He knocked thrice in quick succession and the door opened in front of him without a sound.  
  
As he stepped inside he took the scene in. Potter sat on his bed, clad in maroon pyjamas, that actually suited him. The room smelled clean too, as if Potter took care to ventilate it every day. He looked nervous, twisting his bedsheets in his hands. And Draco acted on instinct. He went down on his knees in a fluid motion and settled his hands onto Potter’s thighs.He was still nervous, but still there was a sense of belonging now, that he finally had a chance to do something for Harry. He remembered that Potter had requested that he called him by his first name.  
  
“Hello, Harry.” And who knew that a simple name could hold so much filth and promise at the same time.  
Potter flushed at the sound and Draco saw his pulse jump a little, like the wings of a snitch.  
He liked the feel of the strong muscles under his hands and he bent his head a little to nuzzle against Potter's leg. Potter grasped his shoulder and forced him to look up.  
  
“Not like this, please.” his voice was hoarse, rough and a little bit desperate. And Draco wanted to make sure that Potter would enjoy the experience, wanted to do what the other man liked. It pulsed hot and heavy somewhere deep inside of him and he looked straight at Harry.  
  
“How do you want me, Harry?” The name came surprisingly easy over his lips, and the slight hitch in Harry's breath made this entire thing, that held so much potential to be humiliating into something sacred.  
  
“Don't kneel on the floor.” it was spoken softly and Harry tugged him up and into the bed, scooting his body backwards until he sat propped up against the headboard and looked insecurely at Draco. But Draco wasn't unwilling, no. Now that he had Harry there he was going to make damn sure that Potter knew that he was good at what he was doing.  
  
He laid down next to Harry.  
  
“Better like this?” He stroked the other man’s flank, just like he would have touched a skittish horse back at the stables of Malfoy Manor. The former Gryffindor nodded shortly and Draco continued his soothing.  
  
“Harry, it will be ok. I want to do this for you, and I want you to enjoy this.” And strangely that was the truth. Yes he would have liked not to have a mental breakdown before it had come to this, but now that he was here, he wouldn't want it any other way. The pull was quiet for the first time in months, there was just a gentle throbbing in between his legs, that he ignored stoutly. This was not about himself, this was about doing something for Harry.  
  
His hands shook a little as he took hold of Harry's waistband. The other boy complied with his silent request and raised his hips, so that Draco could pull the garment down. He wasn’t surprised that Harry was still soft. The entire situation was strange and Harry probably still didn't know what to truly make of this.  
  
“Has anybody ever done this for you before?” Asking “To you” sounded wrong in Draco's ears, it sounded of taking advantage and not giving pleasure. He looked searchingly at the other man. Harry had a beautiful flush spread out over his cheeks, his eyes burned when he looked at Draco.  
  
“Once.” He all but bit out, and didn't elaborate. Draco didn't ask more and silently nodded.  
  
“Tell me if you like what I am doing. Don't be shy to ask me to do things differently. This here is about your pleasure.” He added softly before setting out on his task.  
  
He had never tasted another man before, and was not truly sure what to expect. But Harry tasted only of salt and smelled simply of soap and man. After licking it a couple times, Harry groaned softly. Draco was encouraged and took the cock in front of him into his mouth, suckling softly on it, feeling the other man’s excitement grow. He hollowed his cheeks just like he had read about and tried to increase the suction. Harry cried out at this action and his hips moved upwards as if he had no control of his body. Draco found himself choking on too much cock in his throat and hastily pulled away to take a deep breath before his gag reflex caused something truly unpleasant.  
  
“Oh my god I am so sorry.” Harry cried out.  
  
“Stop it. If anything that right there told me I am doing something right!” Draco smiled a little and found it reflected uncertainly back. He bent back down again and found a hand wound into his hair. To his embarrassment his own body responded to that sign of dominance quite enthusiastically. He continued to pleasure Harry for a while longer. Using his hands as well as his mouth, until Harry tugged him off his cock and came. Draco was grateful that Harry had been so considerate, while he did not dislike the flavour he was not sure he could have swallowed all of that without gagging.  
  
He waited for a few moments so that Harry could come down, before he slipped out of the bed. He turned away, intent on leaving the room quietly. When Potter's voice held him back.  
  
“What about you?”  
  
Draco snorted. “This is not about me. Thank you for letting me do this. I feel better already. I'll see you tomorrow then.” And without waiting any further he all but fled from the room, hiding behind his own curtains, willing his traitorous body to calm down. But the truth was that Draco had never been as turned on before. And he would have never thought that one day he would wank off to the image of Harry Potter coming after being blown by Draco Malfoy.  
  
He came back night after night for another three weeks. He grew to like the sounds that he drew from Potter while he knelt between his legs and he could read him well. He was drawn to Potter every night, but the pull had grown comfortable and not as urgent as it had been during the agonizing weeks that Potter had ignored him. Draco still wanked off every night following his meeting with Potter and even though he was happy that he felt better now, he still wondered for how long he would continue with this, and if there would be a time when he didn't feel as if he was missing something vital.  
  
Potter had begun to talk to him outside of their trysts as well and Draco gladly helped with questions ranging from potions to pureblood rites, feeling needed for his own merits was something he needed to get used to. It was intoxicating being so much in Potter's focus. Sometimes they even sat in the common room, talking quietly long after everyone else had gone to sleep.  
Slughorn had not given in to Potter’s demand and still partnered them with other students but Drao now watched closer to what Potter was doing during their lessons. And in the end that was what probably made the difference. Potter had been distracted during the entire lesson and had botched the simple cheering serum that they had been ordered to prepare. When he tried it, his face had taken on a bluish tint and he had started to choke horribly. Draco did the only sensible thing and shoved the bezoar that he always had in his pocket down his throat. It had taken horrible seconds but then Potter had come back, Draco had all but forgotten himself and hugged the git fiercely: Potter had clutched feebly back. But the most important thing occurred to Draco when Slughorn picked a part of a root and blanched.  
  
“Mr Potter you are lucky that Mr Malfoy reacted with such quick thinking. This root here in the potion you were supposed to make, has resulted in creating a highly effective poison. Mr Malfoy has saved your life!”  
  
Draco registered the statement only in passing. His heart was beating a mile a minute and the blood was rushing in his ears. So what if he had just paid back one of the debts, Harry Potter could have died minutes ago, before his very own eyes and of something so mundane as a botched potion!  
  
“Don't ever do something so stupid again.” The words were out before Draco could reign them in and the soft smile that was reflected back at him was worth the small outburst  
  
When he came to Potter's room that night, Potter was already in bed. He asked Draco if he would consider calling him by his first name outside of the room as well, and Draco was overwhelmed at the fluttering sensation in his stomach. He didn’t blow Harry that night, but complied when the man asked shyly for a kiss. It was strange kissing Harry, his lips warm and compliant beneath Draco's. He felt warm and content when he fell asleep that night.  
  
His contentment held on for another few days. He was happy to be in Harry's company and simply talk, there was no physical urge to be at his service at first but then the pull came back and Draco realised that he still had another debt hanging over his head. That night he resumed the blow-jobs. Harry was bewildered, even though he allowed Draco to do as he wanted.  
  
But everything changed on the next night when Harry changed the rules of their tacit agreement.  
  
“Draco I want to stop this thing...” Draco felt his heart clench at the tone that Harry used. He hated the hesitation and then pity that he felt directed at him. He was not to be cast aside just because all of a sudden Harry had found a better way to leave the debt hanging over him.  
  
  
“You don't have the slightest idea, what you are doing to me.” Draco was done with pretending to be indifferent. Harry had driven him to desperation and the thought that he would end their tryst before this pull had been satisfied made him lose all sense of self preservation  
  
“I did what I had to do to fulfill the debt, and at least one is done. But of course that is not enough, no you need to leave the second debt hanging over me until I go crazy?” Draco felt unhinged and more than a little embarrassed.  
  
  
“Draco what are you talking about?” Harry looked at him as if he was not all there.  
  
  
“Do you think I enjoy getting down on my knees every night? Never getting anything back from you, and still being pulled back by that fucking debt. Knowing I am still not good enough for you to even try to return the favour?” Draco was fuming.  
  
  
Harry just looked at him. And Draco was so fucking tired of it all. He turned away.  
  
Harry let him leave.  
  
For the next few days Draco managed to stay away. He didn't talk to Potter, not even a word. He went to class, ate mechanically and hid away in the library. Sleep eluded him and he was aware that he was looking awful.  
But of course Potter was not content to leave it at that. Draco should have known better and warded his room.  
  
Being as it was, he was helplessly watching as his door swung open, and seemingly nobody entered. Draco was not stupid, of course he knew all about the famous invisibility cloak. So when the door swung shut, Draco knew that he was not alone.  
  
And he was right. Harry took the cloak of and stood there, slightly awkwardly, twisting the fabric in his hands. The silence stretched on for what seemed like an eternity before Harry caved.  
  
“Can we talk?”  
  
“Not like you are giving me any choice is it?” Draco bit out. But when Harry flinched there was no satisfaction in it, instead he felt as if he had just kicked a puppy.  
  
When Harry made to move away, Draco sat up and indicated for the other man to sit down. He was not going to say it out loud, but he had been craving the company, he was inhaling subtly, relishing in the closeness, but not talking.  
  
“ I miss you.” The statement was quietly said, but still with defiance.  
  
“Do you miss me, or the blowjobs?” Draco sounded weary even to his own ears.  
  
“I miss our talks, and I think we do need to talk about this thing between us.”  
  
“There is no thing between us, I still have a debt to pay and you refuse to let me do it.”  
  
All of a sudden Draco found himself crowded against the bed with Harry looming above him- “Will you listen to me you stubborn git? What if I know that there is no more debt. You paid in full.”  
  
“But that is impossible!” Draco spluttered.  
  
“No, I am sure.” Harry looked sad, and Draco fought the urge to reach out and comfort the other man. Harry withdrew a little and Draco continued the conversation breathing a little easier. Having Harry near him made his heart throb and concentrating was difficult. But this was too important and he focused on the bowed head next to his.  
“But how? You saved my life twice.”  
“Once. The room of requirement.” Harry states firmly.  
“But when you made the statement in the courtroom. You saved my life. I know for sure.”  
  
“But I didn’t know that. Draco, all that I knew was your mother had pleaded with her eyes with me. It tugged at me and I knew instinctively what she wanted from me. When I finished the statement the tugging stopped and she smiled at me.”  
  
“But Fenrir would have killed me, if I had gone to Azkaban.” Draco shuddered at the memory.  
  
“But it wasn’t an immediate threat to your life. I didn’t know what he had said to you.” Harry was so honest, Draco thought. Anybody else would have tried to keep the idea of the debt hanging over him.  
“I read up on life debts, and I realised that it must manifest differently for every wizard.” Harry continued to talk to Draco. He reached out tentatively and grasped the other man’s hand. “I felt a nudge when your mum claimed her debt from me and it was gone when you were safe. I take it that it was different for you.”  
  
Draco struggled a little with opening up about his torment.  
  
“I felt constantly drawn to you. It kept pulling me in your direction. It was only better when I was near you, and had your attention.” He felt a flush rise on his neck.  
  
Harry stroked his thumb over the back of Draco’s hand, subtly soothing him.  
  
“It eased up when the thing in Slughorn’s class happened, but now I still want to be near you. What else could that be if not a different form of debt?” Draco wasn’t sure if he was talking to Harry or himself, if he was honest with himself.  
  
“Would it be so awful, if you just wanted to be with me, because you are attracted to me?” Harry sounded insecure, but the hand holding onto Draco’s tightened.  
  
“It would be, if you don’t feel the same.” Draco could barely make out his own voice.  
  
“I didn’t want to take advantage of you, that is the only reason I stopped with our arrangement.” Harry mumbled and then he looked straight into Draco’s eyes and said in a louder voice. “ And for once I just wanted to kiss you, and hold you instead of you blowing me and then disappearing.”  
  
Draco tilted his head towards Harry. “Then why don’t you?”  
  
The other man took him up on the invitation and Draco found himself bent backwards on his own bed.  
Gentle lips covered his and Harry gathered him closer than he had thought possible. Draco gave up on thinking, and instead just felt. Harry was thorough in his exploration of his mouth and the strong hands stroked Draco’s side, held him close possively. Draco realised that Harry kept murmuring things that he couldn’t quite catch in between kisses. But the snippets that he caught spoke a clear language, “Wanted you so much,” more peppered kisses, “ such a stubborn guy”, a soft caress that sent delicious shivers all over his skin. “Won’t let you go now.”  
  
Later, much later, after Harry had blown Draco’s mind quite spectacularly, Draco laid in bed listening to the soft, even breaths that the other man was taking. They were lying next to each other, Harry had slung his arm around Draco’s body as if he was half afraid that Draco might disappear once again. But the former Slytherin had no intention of letting go now that his debt was paid in full, and all that was left was his own heart pulling him towards the man who had caught his attention already years ago.

**Author's Note:**

> [Please return to the community to leave a comment!](http://hd-eighthyear.livejournal.com/6168.html)


End file.
